vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 13
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_13" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Benny.jpg familie_afl4946_01.jpg familie_afl4946_02.jpg Familie afl4947 01.jpg familie_afl4947_02.jpg familie_afl4947_03.jpg familie_afl4947_04.jpg Liesbeth.jpg 'Aflevering 61 (#4946) - maandag 19 november 2012' Dokter Paul heeft een ferme kater en dat terwijl hij in de operatiekamer wordt verwacht. Het ontgaat Linda niet dat zijn handen zelfs trillen en ze probeert de arts tegen te houden. Regisseur Herman kaart met Jan na over de toneelvoorstelling. De discussie met Marie-Rose is voor Anna reden om terug te keren naar de kust. Jan krijgt van Benny zijn auto in perfecte staat terug. Roos deelt haar geheim met Evy. In Bulgarije heeft Steve geen gebrek aan vrouwelijke aandacht, maar toch gaat hij er niet op in. *'Eerste aflevering met Tine Priem (Margot).' *'Eerste aflevering met de aangepaste generiek.' *'Laatste aflevering met Anton Cogen (Herman Ral).' 'Aflevering 62 (#4947) - dinsdag 20 november 2012' Marie-Rose trekt het zich enorm aan dat Anna in het ziekenhuis is opgenomen. Feit is wel dat Albert hierdoor gaat beseffen dat hij zijn vrouw nog altijd graag ziet. Nathalie vertelt aan Dirk dat ze terug contact wil opnemen met hun kinderen. Steve wil dat Mieke ook de volgende keer meegaat als reisbegeleidster en hij vindt het heel leuk om bij de groep te laten uitschijnen dat ze een koppel zijn. Trudy vertelt aan Nathalie dat het niet goed gaat met Paul. Guido heeft het moeilijk op school. Evy overstelpt Roos met goede raad sinds ze haar geheimpje kent. *'Eerste aflevering met Dries De Vis (Elias) en Ziggy Moens (Vincent).' 'Aflevering 63 (#4948) - woensdag 21 november 2012' Mathias heeft de ogen van Albert doen opengaan en hij besluit Anna te bezoeken in het ziekenhuis. Trudy polst bij dokter Paul hoe zijn gesprek met Nathalie is gegaan. Nathalie is heel blij dat Justin heeft gebeld en ze moedigt Dirk aan om ook contact te zoeken met hun zoon. Guido vraagt aan zijn vader of hij enkele vrienden van school mag meebrengen om iets te drinken in het café. In Bulgarije kan Steve zijn gevoelens voor Mieke niet meer onderdrukken. Jan vraagt aan Benny om zijn koelkast te herstellen. 'Aflevering 64 (#4949) - donderdag 22 november 2012' In Bulgarije maakt Mieke aan Steve duidelijk dat ze is meegereisd omdat ze het skiproject wil laten slagen. Guido is boos omdat hij zijn schoolkameraden niet mag meebrengen naar het café. Mathias heeft een belangrijke kwestie te bespreken met Peter. Evy is ontgoocheld omdat Roos nu toch niet zwanger is. Stefanie mag Rita een gezichtsbehandeling en manicure geven. Nathalie laat een berichtje achter op de Facebook van haar dochter Gail. *'Laatste aflevering met Tine Priem (Margot).' 'Aflevering 65 (#4950) - vrijdag 23 november 2012' Mieke en Steve komen vandaag terug uit Bulgarije. Benny is de koelkast in de Jan & Alleman aan het herstellen, net wanneer de arbeidsinspectie het café binnenvalt. Paul bekijkt wanneer hij een week vakantie kan nemen zodat hij zijn boezemvriend William kan bezoeken in Zweden. De schoolkameraden van Guido willen in de Jan & Alleman een pintje drinken, maar Niko weigert hen te bedienen. Nathalie laat June haar appartement zien tijdens de middagpauze. Mathias verwent Marie-Rose met een romantisch etentje thuis. En hij heeft nog verrassingen voor haar in petto. *'In deze aflevering speelt acteur Yves Caspar de rol van een arbeidsinspecteur.' Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen